Medias vueltas
by Miss Marlene
Summary: Oneshot. Ella vuelve cada vez al punto de partida, y no quiere huír. [TomGinny]


Hola-holita, esto es el segundo fic que subo esta tarde. Bueno, esto lo escribí hace muuucho tiempo (cuando me dio por investigar los efectos del Síndrome de Estocolmo y me leí todos los artículos sobre eso en internet) y no lo encontré hasta ayer, y bueno, pues decidí subirlo, pero es un poco viejo, y un poco...cheap angst. En fin. Reviews please!

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rowling.-> Ella gana dinero.

Las paranoias son más.-> Y yo no.

* * *

**Medias vueltas**

_This is the last time I'll abandon you  
and this is the last time I'll forget you  
I wish I could._

_-Muse, Stockholm Syndrome._

_-- _

Cada paso que doy es como otra media vuelta. Te alejas y vuelves, parada frente a la pared.

Intentas andar, y giras...de nuevo frente a la pared.

Atrapada. Absorbida.

Todos mis deseos no son más que irme, no son más que volver.

Hay dos lugares en el mundo, y en el medio está mi voluntad. Retorcida entre mis propias manos, hasta que ya no es mi voluntad sino lo que quiero hacer de ella. Y quiero volver cada vez.

Y siento el dolor, el arder de mi piel, el asco...y también que aunque quiera no puedo marcharme, y que seguiré aquí, pero quiero intentar huir.

Quiero huir para volver a caer. Como la pared frente a mi. Una pared que te ciega, que te protege. Te protege de ver lo que hay detrás. Porque sabes lo que hay detrás, y lo deseas, y te asusta.

El amor nos sienta a todos tan mal. Nos hace soportarlo todo. Nos hace soportar el amor mismo, incluso cuando hemos renunciado a él. Nos hace frágiles. Y fuertes.

Nos hace aguantar cuando deberíamos quebrarnos. Incluso cuando no queremos aguantar más y deseamos quebrarnos. Nos hace volver...

Y volveré... y volveré... !

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Oigo las gotas. Creo que es mi sangre, dentro, que gotea por mis venas. Ya no fluye, gotea, porque ya no tengo fuerzas. Y la oido muy alto, y sospecho que si alguien se pone a mi lado, también la oye gotear, desde mi corazón hacia abajo, hasta el fondo de mis tripas, hasta caer sobre mis huesos...

Vuelvo a él cada vez, olvidando. Noto sus besos que da con desgana, con desinterés. Solo por complacer, porque sabe que le necesito, y quiere conservarme viva. Si no, sabe que quizás no aguante.

Y lo que me ata a él es que si le abandono no irá a buscarme. Me dejará irme, y ese sería el peor de los castigos. A veces no me importa lo que haga...y hasta ya casi nunca quiero saberlo.

Al principio le intentaba ayudar, intentaba guiarle...creia que lo que él hacía estaba bien, o que a veces estaba mal. Pero es todo parte de lo mismo.

Probablemente no haya nada bueno en él. Nada bueno...

Descompongo cada una de sus palabras, de sus acciones, las repito en mi cabeza hasta que pierden en sentido, y solo son una masa, sin sentido, sin alma, sin nada...movimientos suaves, un vaivén de él. Y deja de gustarme, porque empieza a provocarme pánico. Porque no hay nada puro, nada limpio. Y todo lo que hace tiene un sentido tan clínico, tan exacto, tan meticuloso, bien calculado, seguro y sin paradas...no hay nada que él no pueda lograr. Está loco, o está cuerdo, según el dia...y a veces las dos cosas. Pero no me deja irme, porque no le importa que me vaya.

Quzás un día le abandone por última vez. Y no tenga que volver...

¿No soy acaso peor por admirarle¿No soy peor por no haber salido corriendo la primera vez que le vi y que sus ojos brillaban con esa visión¿No somos ya lo mismo?

Nunca creí que pudiera sentir tanto por alguien, y sé que al final, cuando ya no tenga fuerzas para andar hacia él, no seré capaz de irme, sino que me estrellaré contra esa pared que me impide verle como es. Que me consumiré si antes no me mata, o no me salvan.

Es tan fácil luchar por ser libre, tan duro querer estar preso. Requiere demasiado amor. Y renuncia a la vida, y renunciar a sí mismo. Sacrificio.

Haré lo que sea! Lo que sea! Si no me liberan pronto estaré loca con una locura que deseo más que a nada! Y me mutilaré a mi misma, para aguantar el dolor!

Y un día me lo imagino sin mirarme, quedandome fría poco a poco...muriendo. Eso no le detendrá. ¿No sé acaso de dónde viene ese anillo de oro¿No sé acaso que no tiene alma? Y de lo único que tengo miedo es de no poder seguirle a las alturas! Y de no gritar su nombre lo suficiéntemente alto...!

Y cada vez que me duermo, entre mis sábanas cálidas que me parecen mis cadenas, el sonido de mi sangre goteando, se mezcla con su nombre en mi cabeza...dando vueltas, como la aguja de mi brújula, que me guia a él sin remedio. Y en la torre de Gryffindor nadie sospecha, y cuando lo descubran...tengo miedo de que intenten salvarme! De que me hagan darme cuenta de que me he vuelto loca por un monstruo! Pero nadie más le ve aun por lo que de verdad es, pero nadie es capaz de amarle ni de odiarle como yo.

Y en mi cabeza otra vez su nombre: "...Tom, Tom, Tom. Ven a buscarme pronto, Tom"


End file.
